


Dammit, Jim

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Prompt Request from Spones in my Bones on Tumble atOracle's Grotto: If the prompts are still open, McKirk taking a vacation at a cabin on a lake?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Dammit, Jim

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones groused for the fortieth, no forty-fifth time since departing the Enterprise, "I'm a doctor, not a pack mule!"

To be fair, Bones had a point, but Jim wasn't about to admit that; no good would ever come from letting Bones know he was right. Instead, Jim rolled his eyes, pulled his pack higher onto his shoulder and kept walking. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and thanks to the fact they were in an artificially created terrarium in the middle of deep space, the weather was perfect. But with all that, their packs were a little heavy. He still wasn't 100% sure why they couldn't have beamed to their vacation spot - something about interference from the parent star and a black hole that was on the far side of the solar system. 

Jim turned back and grinned at his companion, tossing a saucy wink only his shoulder. "Come on, Bones! Where's your sense of adventure?!"

"Adventure my ass," the doctor muttered under his breath.

Yes, there would be a lot of adventures found in said perfect ass, Jim was sure, but only if they made it to their destination. "I hope to find some adventures there, yes," Jim agreed. "It shouldn't be much farther. 

Contrary to his words, it WAS much farther, and by the time they rounded the last hill that felt like a mountain, the sun was setting. "Okay, so it's a little farther." The glare sent his way would have sent other men screaming, HAD made other men cry, but Jim was used to it. Three years in the Academy together and five years in space together, Jim was used to Bones' surly moods. "Right then. We're here."

Bones grabbed the hand held out to him and pulled himself up the rest of the hill and dropped his pack with a huff. Stuffed in each bag was clothes, unperishable food, Bones had medician and a few hypo sprays (likely filled with antihistamines of every kind just in case Jim had an allergic reaction to air), and bedrolls. The weight was heavy, but nothing the two weren't able to handle. Jim even had portable fishing gear as a surprise. Bones loved fishing. 

"Oh," Bones gasped beside him, "Jim." Jim grinned. A cabin in the woods, set at the side of a lake had been an ongoing daydream. Bones loved vacations where the nearest neighbor was kilometers away, where he didn't have to worry about stupid ensigns accidentally setting themselves on fire or hostile aliens threatening to destroy the ship. He wanted peace and quiet in a relaxing atmosphere with a small wood cabin and a lake for fishing. "It's perfect," he whispered, turning to pull Jim into a kiss. 

Jim beamed, "well, happy birthday." He returned the kiss, then grabbed Bones' bag and headed down the last hill. The cabin had running water, but no electricity and thanks to the aforementioned parent star and black hole, communications with the Enterprise would be spotty. It was precisely what the doctor, the doctor being Bones, had ordered - literally. 

Unpacking took more time than Jim would have liked. Bones had to methodically make sure their clothing was in the right place, his doctor stuff was in the right place, and their equipment was in the right place. There was a bed to make, dishes to wash and supplies to unpack; only then did Bones allow the two of them to fall onto the couch for a much-deserved rest. 

"So tomorrow at O-six-hundred we'll be on the lake," Bones suggested, though it wasn't a suggestion. Jim groaned but at the raised eyebrow said nothing. "Seriously though, thanks for this. I've been saying you needed vacation for ages, we all have, I just never thought you'd agree to it. Seems much too boring to keep the likes of Jim Kirk occupied."

Jim shrugged. "I have ways of staying busy." Ways of keeping busy that Bones wouldn't approve. Jim didn't want to ruin their beautiful beginning, so didn't elaborate.

The raised eyebrow then squinty sideways eyes proved Bones wasn't fooled in the least. Jim might know Bones through and through after eight years, but Bones also knew Jim. Their vacation was just that, but Jim had a few adventures up his sleeve. "Uh-huh." Jim grinned and pulled Bones into a kiss. Sex on the couch was a great way to get the doctor's mind off other things. "The distraction tactic? Really, Jim?" 

Of course his Bones would see right through him, and that was why Jim loved him so much. Bones pulled away and looked at him. "Alright, what's with you? I know you love me, Jim, but you rarely say it." 

Jim shrugged and nipped along his lover's jaw. "I'm feeling affectionate." 

Bones raised an eyebrow, but when Jim bent back to nibble again, he tilted his head and let Jim think he was getting away with something. A cabin by a lake, a small motorboat for fishing, getting up before dawn, they were all things Bones adored, and Jim found boring. So naturally, Bones would be trying to find an ulterior motive, Jim just needed to keep him distracted a little longer, and everything would be great. 

Creating a distraction wasn't difficult; within minutes, they were both shirtless and stumbling across the small cabin towards the bed. Bones pushed, and Jim pulled until they were writhing together in mutual passion. It didn't take long to divest one another of the rest of their clothing as they continued to stoke the flame higher. Bones groaned and latched onto the side of Jim's neck, sucking strongly; secretly, Jim hoped he'd leave a mark. The idea of having physical evidence of Bones' passion made Jim even harder. 

"Jim," Bones whispered, sliding down to press kiss after kiss to every inch of skin he could reach. He kissed along Jim's neck, down the center of his chest, and traced several ribs. He knew Jim's body intimately and not only because they were lovers; Bones had stitched Jim together more than once. Every broken bone, every ripped piece of skin, every pulled muscle, Bones had methodically mended until Jim was whole once more. 

"I do love you," Jim whispered. He slid a hand into Bones' hair and stroked the side of his face when the doctor looked up. "Just so you know." He grinned. 

Bones slid back up, kissing his lover with passion. "Me too, Jim. Thank you for our vacation." Gently he prepared Jim's body, taking care to make Jim as mindless with pleasure before proceeding to slide into him. 

They moved together as one, each chasing their own pleasure while giving as good as they got. Grunts and moans echoed through the cabin. Jim arched, crying out as Bones pressed in again, striking his prostate and sending a fissure of desire down his spine. "Anything for you," he grunted. "There is one thing we need to do, though." 

Bones stopped moving and glared down at his captain and lover. "You choose NOW to tell me this?" 

Jim shrugged. "I figured you'd be too distracted to say no." He laughed and pulled his lover back to him, kissing Bones deeply as he wrapped his legs around his lover and pressed forward. He tightened his muscles, revelling in Bones' groan. There was no more talk of whatever adventure Jim had cooked up for a long while, but as they basked in their mutual afterglow, Bones finally asked, "So what hair-brained scheme are you going to swindle me into?"

"Nothing too dangerous, I promise," Jim answered. "Just a romantic underwater scuba expedition and some ancient technology. You'll love it." 

"Love it, my ass," Bones groused.

Jim grinned and kissed Bones again until they were both breathless. "Yes, I do love your ass."

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones groused, making Jim laugh again.


End file.
